


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #10 Silver

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [11]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dreams, F/M, Partial-AU, Symbolism, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty dreams in color.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #10 Silver

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes. I think this might be the first properly drabble lengthed drabble in this series.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #10 Silver  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Patty Thompson, one-sided Kid/Maka,  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 188  


\-------------------------------------  


Patty likes to dream in colors.

Her favorite dreams are yellow. They’re bright and happy, filled with suns and giraffes and the feeling of home.

Her least liked dreams are gray. They’re dull and lifeless and swallow all of the other colors.

Those dreams are about New York. Patty knows that she’ll never erase the gray in her, but she still tries to fight it with the red and the yellow.

Red is action, quick anger, passion, and a lack of thinking. Red is easy.

But lately, Patty dreams of silver.

It’s kind of like gray. It hides the other colors and makes Patty very sad. But it’s also bright and shiny and warm.

It’s not cold like gray.

Patty doesn’t like the silver. She’s pretty sure it means change.

Change is dangerous.

During the day she watches Kid stare at Maka and all she can see is silver silver silver.

So she gets mad and draws and does anything to try to make the silver go away.

For now it’s working, but in her dreams, the silver always wins in the end.

Patty hates that silver scythe.


End file.
